1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic pick up devices for vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to magnetic bars having a flexible magnetic body portion and covering to prevent marring and marking of furniture and appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is important that magnetic pick up devices for vacuum cleaners be flexible to prevent marring and disfigurement of appliances and furniture for both home and office. To this and, several devices have been created as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,512, issued to S. Saulson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,260, issued to C. D. Hill; and the now pending application Ser. No. 646,837, of the present inventor, D. Korsen.
There are two primary problems with the magnetic bars of the above identified inventors. Although the inventions include a flexible magnetic bar made of rubber, neoprene, and other "soft" materials, embedded with magnetized material, and therefore do not mar furniture upon contact, such bars often place marks, stains, streaks, and otherwise blotch furniture and appliances contacted. Such marks are unsightly and often difficult and time consuming to remove. A second problem is that of cleaning the bars because of their means of attachment to the vacuum cleaner. Presently, bars are attached by bolts, as suggested by Saulson; or by two sided tape; or by magnetic force alone. Such means of attachment either make the bar difficult to remove for cleaning and require tools, cannot be replaced without replacing adhesive; or simply do not hold securely as where held by magnetism alone.